


I Want to Know You (Standing Cowardly)

by tylerjosep



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerjosep/pseuds/tylerjosep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can't be strong all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Know You (Standing Cowardly)

**Author's Note:**

> 101% inspired by the gif of Tyler crying while singing trees.  
> Enjoy!

Tyler's moved his hands back and forth pressing them gently into the keys of his worn down piano, cranking out each chord to play the song Trees. This song was always the last in the setlist, the one where he put everything and more he had into it. Tonight felt different, though. It has been a really tough week for Tyler, and Blurryface seemed to be creeping back into his life.

As he played the last few notes on the piano he began to break down and he felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. They hit the keyboard with a tiny sound and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed that this was happening in front of a huge audience.

He knew the next part of the show was to get onto the drum boards but he just couldn't. He looked over at Josh, who gave him a concerned look back.

Tyler leaned up to the microphone, "...I...um, I'm sorry... I.. just need a moment..." He said, his short choppy breaths shaking with every word. He gave one last look to the audience and quickly ran off to stage left.

Josh was flustered. He couldn't perform the rest of his show without his best friend. He stood up from the drumset and held up his pointer finger to the audience and pointed to the left as to tell them "give me a second".

Backstage, Tyler bent over, his sobs shaking his entire body. He felt like a failure. He couldn't even complete the show without Blurryface. For God's sake, his fans were waiting out there to see him and he couldn't even do his job correctly. The black paint from his hands was beginning to get runny as he wiped his tears.

All of a sudden he felt a strong pair of arms around him, wrapping him into a big hug. He slowly took his hands away from his face and wrapped them around his friend. Tyler's tears dripped onto Josh's shoulder.

Josh partially let go to talk to him, "Hey ty... are you alright?" 

"Yeah... I... just a hard night..." Tyler replied, "I'm going to be fine."

To Tyler's surprise, Josh pulled him into another hug.

"Good," Josh said. "Let's talk about it after the show, okay?" Josh finished, patting his friend on the back.

Tyler smiled back, and they headed back on stage as the audience cheered for them louder than ever. Tyler got onto his drum board and felt the incredible support of his fans - no... his family.. holding him up.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
